LAR
by Lia Adam
Summary: Preto no branco. Ele adorava, porque era quando ela se abria para deixar escapar o sorriso raro. Uma flor muito alva que raramente se mostrava, mas encantava ao fazê–lo. RinxHaru. ONE SHOT.


**Lar**

O modo como as pernas enroscavam-se nas suas, indecentes. Era aquilo que o desarmava. O jeito como elas saíam das botas de cano alto para puxá-lo pelos quadris, sem pudor. Longas e alvas. Pedestais de um busto de mármore, branco e frio. Mas somente até o primeiro suspiro. Daí, era rosado e quente, e ela toda o envolvia, numa sede de quem se atira num lago após vagar dias no deserto. "Boa", ela comentara ao ouvir a comparação pela primeira vez, porque a vida era "seca demais longe daqui", e aconchegava-o nos seios quando dizia isso.

Então, começava a brincadeira de misturar as mechas de ébano, imensas, ao cabelo arrepiado. Preto no branco. Ele adorava, porque era quando ela se abria para deixar escapar o sorriso raro. Uma flor muito alva que raramente se mostrava, mas encantava ao fazê-lo.

Sempre daquele jeito, desde a primeira vez. Escondidos na casa dele, porque os pais haviam saído. Um medo de gelar a espinha, porque pais têm o dom de adivinhar quando os filhos vão aprontar, e telefonam ou retornam quando menos se espera. Mas os dele nunca retornavam, o que tornava mais forte a certeza de que a maioria dos Souma ignorava os filhos. E ele se enovelava, chateado, feito um bichinho abandonado, para curtir melhor o calor dos seios macios dela.

Era sempre daquele jeito, e sempre tão bom. O amor meio desajeitado, depois o medo, a brincadeira, os sorrisos. Nessa ordem. Como se o fato de não moverem uma peça de lugar tornasse a aventura mais segura. Uma espécie de ritual que nenhum dos dois sentia necessidade de romper.

Mas, naquela manhã, havia algo diferente. Começou porque acordaram lado a lado pela primeira vez – Rin mentira que dormiria na casa de uma amiga. Haru percebeu que ela parecia preocupada desde o momento em que acordou, mas deixou que começasse.

– Haru – murmurou, aninhando-se entre os braços dele.

– Hum – respondeu, enquanto ensaiava um cafuné.

– Não sei cozinhar.

Ele achou muita graça naquilo, mas preferiu abafar o riso, pois ainda não aprendera a cartilha sobre como lidar com o humor de uma Rin mal desperta.

– Hum... Vamos comer fora.

– Mas tô com fome agora e nesse horário os Soumas estão circulando.

– Ontem cê parecia bem segura quando bateu aqui.

– Ora, era noite e eu tava de capa preta!

– Então... Vamos nos arrumar. Eu fico na porta com cara de peixe morto e você fica atrás dela. Quando eu tiver certeza de que não tem gente por perto, puxo você e a gente sai correndo.

Rin deu um meio-sorriso. Adorava em Haru aquele jeito despreocupado de resolver os problemas. No fundo, queria ser um pouco assim também.

Prontos e seguros, deixaram a casa às pressas, escondendo-se no jardim de vez em quando. Ao saírem da sede, correram o quanto puderam, até Rin reclamar, um pouco ríspida.

– A gente já não foi longe o bastante?

– Certo. O que quer comer?

– Qualquer coisa que não pese na barriga – a resposta foi ríspida.

– Rin... O que é esse mau humor?

– Sempre fico assim de manhã.

– Que pena... Eu tava pensando em chamar você amanhã. Meus pais voltam de viagem segunda.

– Por que não me disse logo? Eu teria levados mais roupas!

– Foi mal... Vem, daqui a cinqüenta metros a gente acha um restaurante maneiro.

Ela sentiu um leve desapontamento na voz dele. Mas já estavam esperando os pedidos quando ousou falar.

– Haru.

– Hum.

– Foi mal.

Haru bateu-lhe carinhosamente no topo da cabeça e riu. Gostava de ver as maçãs do rosto de sua menina coradas de vergonha, faziam-na parecer mais saudável, mais alegre... Mais viva. Porque a vida de Rin parecia constantemente suspensa a um fino fio de seda capaz de arrebentar-se a um sopro. Por isso, a cor que tingia suas faces de rosa o fazia sentir alívio: era vida, a dele também.

Ela ruborizou mais ao toque de Haru, envergonhada, mas feliz, como sempre se sentia quando estava perto dele. Ele, que não pestanejava em abrir-lhe os braços para receber seu corpo; que nunca relutava em ouvir seus fragmentos de sonhos e pesadelos, e mesmo seus gritos. Ele, que carregava no peito o coração que era seu verdadeiro lar.

Fim


End file.
